Can't Think About Giving It Up
by WhiteRosesxo
Summary: Santana Lopez, award winning singer and actress has been leading a secret relationship with worldwide pop star and icon Brittany Pierce. Can the world and the media destroy the love? Can separation do it anyway? Everyone wants them to walk away, yet neither can… Brittana. *Flashbacks throughout* Quintana friendships/Kurt/Blaine/Rachel/Tina/Puck
1. Now and Then, pt 1

Can't Think About Giving It Up.

**AU: Santana Lopez, award winning singer and actress has been leading a secret relationship with worldwide pop star and icon Brittany Pierce. Can the world and the media destroy the love? Everyone wants them to walk away, yet neither can… Brittana. Past/Present throughout**

* * *

Chapter one: Now and Then part 1.

**Now**

You were an hour late.

"_I'll be there 5.30 exactly babe I promise! I miss you._" I remember the words precisely. I remember them because they had taken place just last night before your flight back to L.A. Back here. Back to me.

It's now 6.25 nearly. I know you're coming. I know you'll be here soon. Yet I still can't help the tears that burn my eyes. Time is so precious to us. You know I leave for England tomorrow.

I wipe my eyes dry as I make my way over to the pool, dipping my feet in slowly as I feel the cold consume me. It reminds me of how I feel when we're not together. I just want to be wrapped in warmth again…your warmth.

I feel the tears start to form again as I angrily kick the water and lie back on the side. I'm angry. Not at the fact you're late and we're missing time _again; _but because _I _miss _you_ too, so much. Is this healthy? Because even though we're _together _in a sense…we're not. I wish I could tell you how it feels but I honestly wouldn't be able to get them out. When I'm with you I forget it's the most pain I've ever felt when I am without you. I'm not mad that you're late. I'm mad you made me fall in love with you.

I trace the Grecian patterns of the pool room's ceiling with my tired eyes. They are so complex yet beautiful and exotic. Funnily enough, exactly like you. I inhale deeply and close my eyes tight when I heard the greatest noise I've heard in 2 months: the door unlocking.

I hear the clacking of your heels through my hallway. I can tell you're peering into the lounge – probably hoping to find me snuggled up waiting for you like last time. I smile at the fact you're probably wearing the biggest frown now. Don't get me wrong, I never want to see you upset. But I always love the smile you wear when your mood gets turned around in an instant. It could be your favourite ice cream after a hard rehearsal, or when you wake up and realise I'm naked and lying next to you. As long as I'm the reason behind that blinding smile, I don't mind the frown that comes before it. In fact, I welcome it.

The quick movement of heels sound closer as I sit up in anticipation, resting on my elbows and staring intently at the door.

"Britt?" you sound flustered. Apart of me feels bad for not calling; I bet the anxious part of you thinks I'm not here. I want to run to you and scream 'I'm here!' but I want to wait till you come through the door. I want to see that smile and I want to return it.

The handle to the pool house turns slowly as I see you're silhouette through the glaze of the window. I can see your hair is down and casual. Just as I love it. The door opens and you step forward over the threshold before meeting my eyes. You're eyes grow wide for a second, before straining at me. You weren't glaring. But still, I wasn't expecting this. You looked almost hurt, one beautiful hand barely still grasping the door as you opened your mouth to say something before closing it again. I don't know why, but my heart liked this face better than the smile.

I took my legs out the water and stood up. Frown placed as best as I could on my face as I turned to you, "You're late Santana." I held my hands on my hips as I stared at you. You're head dropped to the floor and you swallowed hard before looking up. Thankfully, you're chocolate eyes caught the playful smirk on my face.

"I've missed you so fucking much." It came out as a whisper almost, but it was the most passionate you've ever spoken. Throwing your bag on the floor you paced towards me. Your steps determined and quick, I found myself matching them as our lips crashed together midway from our previous points.

Those lips I've missed so much. Full and warm, moulding with mine to perfection, keeping the pace as slow as possible – time is so precious to us, and when I kiss you, I want to pour everything I've ever felt towards you into your lips…and trust me, I could take forever if I wanted to.

You whimper as I run my hands up your back and sensually drag my bottom lip with your teeth. I hadn't realised, but we'd been walking backwards towards the wall as I felt the cold marble hit the backs of my hand. I shove you into it and hear you gasp as I suck your neck. Your hands frantically grab my hair as you pull me back and crash our lips harder this time as our pace quickens, both of us panting heavily between each electric exchange. We slow down as I pull back from you reluctantly, your eyes still closed as I rest my forehead against yours.

"I've fucking missed you too." I finally reply as I kiss your forehead, you chuckle lightly and open your eyes again. God I love those eyes. They are so dark and mysterious yet at the same time they say everything. I look at your face as I caress your eyebrow and down to your perfect cheeks, caramel skin warming at my touch as you smirk playfully and kiss my hand. I chuckle back and trace over your cute deep dimples with my finger.

"I've missed this face. It's my favourite face." I pout at you and you actually laugh this time and pull me into an embrace. That warmth is back again. It's all I need sometimes. The money, the music, the places and the fans are surely amazing. But being in your arms is indescribable bliss. People would only agree if they've been in love. A love that has its fair share of separation…

You hum into my neck as you take in my scent again. I grip you tighter and can't help the words that fall out of my mouth into your ear. I didn't want to ruin this moment but it's all I could think as I held you… "It's getting harder, isn't it?" I learn back down and kiss your shoulder longingly. I feel you stiffen for a second as you brought your lips to my ear too.

"It is Britt. But, I don't wanna talk about that now. I just want you. I just want _us. _Just for a little while? We can talk later but…for now…please?" Your voice breaks as you try and get your words out. I pull back and see the tears fall down your cheeks silently as you look away at everything but my eyes. My chest tightened at such a tragically beautiful sight. It killed apart of me to see such a strong woman break. But I understand the reasons why you broke, and I fell even harder.

"I love you so much, Santana Lopez." The sincerity made you whip your head round and look me in the eyes. Again, you tried to say something, but instead you placed your hands round my face and kissed me intensely. You've never kissed me like this. My soul was melting with every brush of your tongue.

"I. Love. You. Too. Brittany… I. LOVE. YOU!" you smiled and we laughed between pecks as you confessed your love for me for the second time we've been together.

It's only been 6 months. We've known eachother for 8. We fell in love after only a day. Ironically, our love story was as epic as the ones you starred in for a living.

I smile at this thought and you amazingly pick me up and I wrap my legs around your waist. We kiss passionately as you make your way over to the door, panting again as you pull away.

"Britt… the door… can you..?" your hitched breath tries to draw out as I nod franticly before kissing you hard again. One hand worming from behind your neck to pull the handle down as you kick the door open hard and run into the lounge, throwing me playfully onto the bed as you slide up on top of me.

We made love over and over again until I could barely walk to the bedroom, you holding me from behind all the way up my spiral staircase as we flopped on the Kingsize bed. Both exhausted. Both extremely satisfied.

I turn on my side as you cuddle up against me. With me being taller, you love being the big spoon. I know you like power Santana. I giggle and mould into you, sighing as I close my eyes. Taking note of the faint words you mumbled into my neck.

"I never want to leave you."

* * *

**Then.**

**8 Months Ago…**

"Brittany! So, it's your first Grammys, let's all agree you've had a tremendous year: number one album, five number one singles and a Grammy performance tonight! Honestly, how does it feel to be one of the most powerful women in music right now?" Ryan Seacrest spoke animatedly as the beaming blonde nodded along to his words, smiling at the truth behind every word.

"Wow Ryan, I mean I am extremely lucky. I have a great team and family – and of course couldn't get anywhere without my manager Rachel Berry, who has sacrificed a lot over the years. I guess I just want to enjoy tonight and meet a lot of new people and see some great performances!" She smiled and looked around, in awe of the people walking around her. The blonde was fairly new to the game but tonight was her official acceptance into the big leagues. She was in the power '5' of women singers in the world.

"Humble as ever Miss Pierce, it's why the fans love you!" he smiled brightly into the camera as she blushed and waved. "Any people or performances you're anxious to see?"

"I'm super excited to see Sam Evans perform! I've had his song 'Baby' in my head like all weekend, as has everyone else right now! And Noah Puckerman and his band are always super cool. But I can't wait to see and meet Santana Lopez, she's like, a Goddess in human form!" the blonde chuckled and Ryan nodded fiercely in agreement.

"You must be psychic because she's arriving in any second according to Becky in my ear! I'm sure the feelings mutual, she posted the Youtube link to your song Bad Romance on Twitter the other day, the fans went nuts!"

"Oh my God I heard! I was really blessed. I don't have Twitter so I couldn't really thank her but hopefully I'll say hi tonight!" Brittany smiled brightly, eagerly awaiting the meeting of one of her favourite artists and quite frankly, her new crush.

"I sincerely hope along with every person at home they get a Kodak moment of you two beauties in one room! Rumour is she's performing the song 'Moves Like Jagger' with her well known _**boyfriend**_." Ryan's eyes wiggled at the camera as he smirked playfully. Brittany kinda felt disappointed, but laughed even harder – how could she be jealous of someone she didn't even know? Never mind… they we're the 'power couple' of showbiz.

"Thank you for talking to E! News Brittany, I hope you get all the awards tonight you definitely deserve it after this fire round of a year!" he hugged the beautiful blonde as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, saying a happy 'bye' and waving excitedly at the camera, she made her way off shot and walked towards her bodyguard who began to lead her through, not before catching Ryan speak excitedly again into the camera…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, pop royalty has entered the room… Santana Lopez and Blaine Anderson!"

Brittany couldn't help but turn round, as most heads in the room did. In a matter of fate, ocean eyes _immediately_ met chocolate ones.

Santana looked _flawless. _No, really flawless. Her long silver gown looked enchanting as she almost floated towards the press, towards E News. Her hair was the darkest brown, falling in soft curls. Her breasts shaped firmly in the open cut front of the magical dress. She smirked towards Brittany and slightly cocked her head. Brittany smiled back, completely shocked at the sudden attention from the Latina. She noticed Santana mouthed 'Be one second' towards Ryan whilst Blaine stayed for the interviews. Too busy envying the good looking man, she suddenly noticed Lopez's impending walk _towards her._

_She is without a doubt the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. _She thought, almost dying the second she felt the Latina's delicate hands on her arm, leaning in toward her ear.

"I'm rooting for you tonight. You look insanely beautiful by the way." And with that Santana pulled back, winking at the mesmerised blonde and gliding elegantly back towards her beau and Ryan. Brittany blinked hard twice before forcing out a few whispered words:

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**Just a short first chapter guys but I wanted to see how everyone thought of the story? I've got major plans and character development for this and I will be delving into each of the ladies careers. Next chapter will include a first meeting flashback and a much longer detailed conversation. Quinn/Blaine/Kurt/Tina/Rachel will be introduced in the next 4 chapters too. Reviews please guys would love to know what you think!**


	2. Now and Then, pt 2

Now and Then pt.2

* * *

_**Then.**_

So far, this year's Grammy awards had been spectacular as ever. Brittany Pierce had opened her first Grammy show with a memorable performance of her number one single 'Bad Romance' - gaining the first standing ovation of the night. She'd won the Best New Artist award _**and **_Song of the Year with the performance track. She'd honestly been having a blast. This was a great year.

Probably the best night of her life too, but the next performance would _**definitely **_determine that. The other woman of the hour, winner of Album of the Year and the only thing that's been on her mind since the arrivals: **Santana Lopez**.

They'd both been sitting front row of the venue, just at opposite ends. Every now and then, Santana would catch Brittany glancing shyly over at her. She couldn't help but swoon. Ever since the girl has been on the scene she's become somewhat _infatuated _with the young blonde. Not in any sense of jealousy or competition, because Santana genuinely meant it when she previously told her she was rooting for her; but because she was genuinely impressed with her talent. Although Santana was a stronger singer -stronger than most out there_ – _Brittany's dancing completely blew her away and her breath control was better than any performer (including Santana) has ever had. This slightly made Santana nervous about her upcoming performance. It involved a lot of choreography and it was _**raunchy **_to say the least. She wanted this night to be memorable too and the best thing about it? Brittany would be front row.

Brittany swallowed anxiously as she looked towards the closed curtains, knowing they were preparing for the show's final performance. She was seated next to rocker Noah Puckerman, who was as charming as the media made him out to be. He'd been informing her on the rumours of the performance; Brittany not listening after the words 'half naked' and 'lapdance'.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the 54th Annual Grammy Awards! Please give it up for our final performance… Santana Lopez!" the announcer sparked everyone's interest as the lights in the studio went completely black. People gasped and cheered. Brittany stood still, watching intensely as Noah Puckerman smirked knowingly, looking around at the crowd that was in awe.

_The curtains haven't even opened and she's caused this effect. _He thought almost on cue as the curtains opened and one spotlight pressed to the center of the stage. Brittany's knee's nearly bucked at the sight that was captivating everyone's attention.

Santana Lopez stood in a dominating stance: her head whipped down to one side; curled dark hair falling fiercely down her middle; her mic held firmly in her left hand. She wore black studded boots – they had to be 8 inches Brittany inwardly thought; black harem trousers and a black crop top with a small head wrap round her shoulders and falling effortlessly down to her middle. It looked very Middle Eastern, but _**very sexy**_. She turned her head back to the crowd with smoky eyes and dark rouge lips, bringing her mic up…winking ahead of her… at Brittany.

_**I've been everywhere man looking for someone, someone who can please me love me all night long.**_

Brittany's heart raced as Santana paced the stage, enchanting the crowd with her raspy vocals.

_**I've been everywhere man, looking for you babe, looking for you babe, searching for you babe.**_

She eye flirted with the crowd whilst pointing to the odd celebrity. The stage fully lifted to reveal a desert looking stage with topless male dancers and exotic looking animals. Santana stalked sexily back to the middle and began a mystical dance.

_**Where have you been? Cause' I've never seen you out. Are you hiding from me yeah? Somewhere in the crowd…**_

She pointed and winked at Blaine, much to Brittany's disappointment.

_**Where have you been? All my life, all my life…**_

_**Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-ife?**_

_**Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-ife?**_

_**Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-ife?**_

_**Where have you been all my li-i-i-i-ife?**_

The disappointment Brittany previously felt soon vanished as the bass dropped and Santana effortlessly jumped into an amazing routine. She kept up with the proffessionals and didn't even break a sweat, she had the crowd in awe as almost everyone was on their feet dancing. Brittany danced with Noah for the next verse and they jumped in time to the beat of the chorus, both genuinely enjoying this amazing song and performance. The backing track still played as Santana spoke into the mic.

"Now, we've had a lot of winners tonight. I'm a genuine fan of you all, and to show my appreciation-" she looked left and right and gestured for something to be brought on stage: 4 chairs. "- I'd like to call up: April Rhodes!" the crowd cheered loudly as country singer April Rhodes almost ran towards Santana, who charmingly gestured for her to sit down on the chair. She did the same with Sam Evans and Mike Chang, winner of best Rap Album.

"And of course lastly but _**certainly **_not least… my favourite artist out right now: Brittany Pierce!" she smiled widely towards Brittany as the blonde confidently strode up. _**I want to be something she doesn't forget **_both women thought as Brittany found her way on stage. Unlike the other 3, she gestured for Santana to take her hand, which the Latina completely obliged to. Kissing her gently on it and leading her to the fourth chair. Brittany honestly could have died, but wanted to keep it cool for the beautiful woman.

She watched in a daze as the music came back on and Santana made her way over to April Rhodes – singing suggestively and dancing sexy as the older blonde play slapped her ass to Santana's amusement. Similar staging but different routines applied to the boys and before Brittany knew it, she was strutting towards her, eyes full of…lust? She didn't know, too hypnotised by the sway of Santana's hips in front of her, dipping and peaking at just the right times. She laughed it off – suddenly remembering they were _live _to the nation. Santana noticed this and winked before gliding around the back of Brittany, lazily dragging her hands around her shoulder and along the back of her hair, bending down and singing into her ear…

_**You can have me all you want… anyway… anyday…**_

She came back round the front and smiled devilishly and the implying lyrics Brittany swallowed hard but managed to wink back as Santana made her way to center stage again, not before glancing back at Brittany and pointing…_** Just show me where you are tonight.**_

_Without one single doubt… the best night of my life._

* * *

_**Now.**_

Santana smiled at the Grammy award on Brittany's shelf and at the memory of the night she met her love. 'Best New Artist' carved delicately into the gold plated plaque. She remembered how in awe of everything Brittany was that night and a pang of love flowed through her soul again as she spooned the blonde harder and sighed into her neck, remembering how proud she was that night. How honoured she was to have met this amazing woman, a woman who has changed her life for the better.

Brittany sighed and shuffled further into Santana, earning a cute giggle from the brunette, who held her hips and expertly spun her around so she was facing her, leaning in for a quick peck as she rested her forehead against the blondes almost exactly like the previous night's meeting.

"Hi…" the Latina bashfully whispered whilst leaning down to capture the blonde in a tender kiss.

"Hi to you too… why you in such a good mood I wonder?" Brittany pondered sarcastically as Santana tickled her sides, rolling them over so Brittany was on top.

"I don't know? Maybe it's the fact I'm _**finally **_with my girlfriend. Or the fact we had sex like a gazillion times last night. _**OR **_the fact that I've had an epiphany…" she leant up to kiss Brittany's neck and collarbone whilst the blonde smiled, completely and utterly intoxicated with the happiest morning in 2 months.

"It's like that first month…" she pondered aloud, earning a 'mmhmm' from Santana, who was making her way up to her pulse point. The first month since they met was a passionate whirlwind for both of them, as Santana once said to Brittany herself 'I didn't even know I was falling until I fell…'

"I missed you San…" Santana pulled back from Brittany's neck and smiled sadly at her lover. Before, at the start of their relationship; it had only been a few days or at longest a week or two they were apart…which killed the Latina even then. Now, with Brittany's tour and Santana's filming schedule – they've gone 2 months without this kind of contact. Sure: texting; skyping; calling and emailing is sufficient enough when you're apart for a few days, but 2 months? It's unbearable when you're in love.

"I missed you too baby…so much." She wrapped her arms round Brittany and held her tightly. "It was like, I'd fell for you so hard…and I know we've only been together 8 months. But honestly, that first month was just… wow. I knew from the moment I shunned Ryan Seacrest to make you blush, I was a goner. I'll forever love February…" Santana reminisced as Brittany chuckled lightly into her neck.

"Definitely my favourite interview…" Santana nodded and rubbed Brittany's back. They stayed in their embrace still, a comfortable silence falling among the lovers who were taking in every ounce of eachother that was well craved for two long months. "Hey, Santana?" Brittany nervously called her girlfriends name, almost to make sure she was still awake in the silence of the room, the light "hmm" reassured her…

"We'll work right? We'll stay together?" She wanted to talk about this last night, but the passion took over for the both of them. Santana slipped out of the tight embrace and cupped Brittany's cheeks, kissing her softly for about a minute; pulling back she sighed heavily and interlocked their fingers.

"Britt… I've been thinking, well thinking a lot recently. Seeing you last night… feeling like _**this. **_I just… I want to feel like this _**every day**_. I want to be with **you **every day, because without you… ahh." Santana sighed again and dropped her head creasing her brow before looking back into the ocean eyes. "Without you I just want to cry. My whole body and soul is screaming for you and you're not here…and baby, it's not your fault I would never want you to think that. It's just, I need more time with you. So we can figure a schedule out." Brittany agreed and kissed Santana hard. Even though she felt bad for the Latina, she was happy their inner feelings were mutual. "So, like I said… this thinking of mine… I'm gunna quit the film. And don't interrupt me babe just let me explain. Not necessarily 'quit' just you know, delay filming for a while. Until your tours over, that way I can spend time with you in Europe and we can figure something out with our managements. Before you ask, I have never been so sure of anything in my entire life." Santana smiled brightly as the tears in her eyes built up gazing over at the blonde who was shocked in place for a few minutes. "Britt? I kinda need a response sometime s-" She was silenced with another crash of the lips. Falling on top of the blonde at the bottom of the bed she pulled up and saw a smile spread across her girlfriend's lips, reassuring her of the heavy decision she'd made.

"Santana… I… I can't believe you're gunna go through with this… what you said before y-" The exasperated Blonde was interrupted to her amusement by her girlfriend's soft caramel finger on her lips.

"What I said was before Britt. I was scared. Scared of this, this extreme love I have for you. I needed this time apart; it's told me what's important. Yeah, I love acting and I love singing but I _**love **_you…you know what I mean? I can live without those for a few months. I'm 25 years old; I've been in this business non-stop since I was 13. Hell, I deserve a bit of a break!" Santana smiled triumphantly as Brittany looked at her, proud eyes glossing at her girlfriend.

"I'm so happy Santana!" she squealed and hugged the brunette tightly again, bringing her down to rest her head in the crook of her neck. They both sighed in satisfaction. "Wait, Mr Hudson won't be happy about this San. I don't want you getting into trouble I know what he's like…" she said anxiously. Everyone feared the fiercest agent in Hollywood.

"I'll handle Finn, babe. He won't come in between us I promise. Me and Quinn have spoken about it for weeks now, we're ready." She snuggled into Brittany more to comfort the blonde, although deep down she was scared as hell. Finn Hudson had been in charge of Santana's career since she was 17. He knows every skeleton in her closet.

Silence fell upon the duo again as they cuddled as close as possible, wanting and needing to be as close together as possible.

"San, what's the film called again? I swear you said it was something to do with food?" the Latina laughed at Brittany's lovable ditzyness.

"The Hunger Games, babe. And it's more hunger for survival than food" she chuckled again and Brittany let out a small 'Ahh' in memory. "Were you not paying attention to me on Skype?" the Latina asked, faking offense.

"...You were naked."

"Ah. Totally remember that night. The village in Florence know your name by the way. Italian hospitality when I heard banging on my hotel door 20 minutes after... 'Ay! Brittany smettere di urlare la tua donna!'" the Latina laughed harder as did Brittany in memory of their Skype sex.

Content with their earlier conversation the two women proceeded to drift off into a blissful sleep, before a brief few words that left both with a smile on their face...

"Thank you, Santana." The blonde craned her neck to kiss the Latina affectionately on the forehead, closing her eyes and leaning on her.

"For what babe?" the brunette smiled, eyes also closed as they shared their bliss together.

"Rooting for me."

* * *

**Thankyou SO much for the reviews it means a lot!**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**Rihanna – Where Have You Been ** /watch?v=H-0OuRVCAK8

**Brittany and Santana's 'Bliss': John Mayer – Your Body Is A Wonderland /watch?v=N5EnGwXV_Pg**

**Next Chapter will be up in the next 2 days, a few hints:**

_**Finn vs Santana**_

_**Paparazzi in London**_

_**Quinntana friendship**_

_**Brittany Performance**_

**I'm switching up the different points of views throughout this story, I'll keep it consistent in the chapters, but during flashbacks it will be in 3rd person always. The reason why I want to switch the POV'S in present day is because this is at simple form a love story. And there's always more than one way love is viewed ;D Thanks again people!**

**Translations:**

**Brittany smettere di urlare la tua donna! (Brittany stop your woman screaming!) hehehe **


	3. Fight and Flight

**Fight.**

We made love again this morning. It wasn't our usual 'Goodbye' sex. It was more 'I'll see you very soon' sex. I loved it, I loved the difference; and I knew when I'd leave your door I wouldn't feel sadness…but excitement.

You kissed me softly on my lips before wishing me a safe trip. I nodded and reluctantly stepped away from you – we both know I'd never leave the house if I'd have stayed with you any longer. I smiled sadly as I reached for my small case and headed towards the door.

"I really hope it works out with Finn…" your voice was so small. It nearly made my heart crumble right then. I closed my eyes hard and took a breath; I needed to be strong for you.

"Britt, I promise you…I'm gunna fight for us." I said it with meaning because I do mean it. I mean it more than anything I've ever felt before. Every fibre in my body means this. My heart has belonged to one person in my whole 25 years of being on this earth. It belongs to you. It always will. With such purpose, how could I not fight?

You smiled again and I'm glad I convinced you. I didn't want you to know that I had my doubts. You have to know, I don't tell you these things because all I want to do is protect you, if I ever lie…it's because I do it for what's best.

"I love you Santana." You usually walk upstairs as quick as possible, because you hated to see me go; yet this time you take a few steps back from the door and smile shyly. I didn't even realise I'd been smiling brightly at you… you have this effect on me. I whisper a 'Bye' as I step out the front door. Carefully, I scan the area quickly for any paps: no one saw me enter the condo last night but I swear even crickets are their sources these days. Happy with the clearance, I nod over to Dave who hops out the Lexus and runs over to me, smiling politely and taking my bags as he gestures towards the car.

I really like Dave. He's been my body guard for 3 years now and he knows about me and Brittany. I know I can trust him with everything.

As I enter the backseat I quickly dial a familiar number…

"Lopez! You're 20 minutes late! I said, specifically we were flying at 5.30am. It is now nearly 5.50! Do you have math issues San? I swear I'll kick your brown ass when you get here I'll-"

"Calm down Fabray. Look all this sexual frustration is making you a bitch. I swear this dry season of yours is bad for you…" I tease Quinn and smile widely as I hear her huff down the phone, "Plus, I'm on my way. Get seated; get me my coffee and some bacon for your lovely self and I'll see you in 20. Oh and Quinn? I'm Santana Lopez. I still make it even when they say my flight closed."

* * *

"34C? This again Quinn?"

"Well, that way you always know where I'm seated… it's your bra size." Quinn answers casually whilst not looking up from her magazine.

"Quinn, it's a private jet. I always know where you're sitting." I kick her playfully and take a seat next to her. She finally looks up and sticks her tongue out. I smile back and pull out a pen and paper and rest it on my lap.

"I'm guessing you're extremely nervous about today?" She wasn't teasing anymore. I could hear the concern in her voice. The girl knew me.

"No… I… it's just for the plane ride." I lied and was met with silence, I looked to see Quinn with a stern face and her eyebrow rose. _**She knew me. **_"Okay. Maybe a little, there's a lot at stake Q. I just wanted to write some music… it … it makes me feel more free."

"We've gone over this San, and I'll always support you 100%. He's a human being not a God, you're asking for a simple request. I'm putting it as lightly as possible but, if you don't try then why bother at all? Have you told Brittany how you feel?" Quinn knows the answer.

"You know I haven't. Look, she doesn't know much about… Finn. Well, she knows he's an asshole to me most of the time but Britt seems to think that's because I'm not complying with his schedule. She thinks he's a tough boss kinda guy. I'd rather her think that Quinn. I really would." I could feel Quinn's eyes judging me as I turn to my paper and began to write.

"Maybe you should tell h-"

I interrupted quickly. "No! Q, sorry I just… can we just get this over with and hit a bar after? Please?" she shrugged sadly and nodded whilst sipping on her coffee.

Quinn Fabray had been my publicist for 7 years. She's my best friend. She's my sister. Finn introduced us when I was 18 and she was 24, he knew she could 'Make me a Star' and kudos to Quinn: she did. There's a lot of stuff we've done along the way that neither of us are proud of, but this is our life. Playing puppet to the media; playing puppet to Finn.

This was gunna be a _long _trip.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

Santana Lopez waited in her black Mercedes Benz outside The Hollywood Hilton Hotel. She nervously fiddled with her sunglasses whilst eying every pedestrian who walked within 20 metres of the car. Concentrating on nothing and everything, she was startled by the knock on her window.

Dave.

"Excuse me, Miss Lopez?" Dave looked around too, it was in his nature too. Santana wound the window down and rolled her eyes.

"Dave, how many times I gotta tell you? Call me Santana. You know…pronounced San-tan-a. S-A-N-T-"

"Sorry Santana, I get it I'm sorry. I get used to it when we're at the office you know. Anyway, there's no press, the hotel is heavily secured and I will be at the lobby at all times. Your personal phone will direct straight to me and I'll be at your service. Your room is 1201. Enjoy your free time!" Dave smiled enthusiastically; he knew the Latina had a tough time signing the album deal with Hudson Records this morning.

"Thank you Dave, really. And, screw the lobby! Hit the pool or the massage area! It's on my tab." She winked playfully as she made her way out the car, Dave escorting her and her bags towards the elevator. Quickly enough they were inside room 1201, Santana flopped face first on the bed.

"I'll be off now Santana, hope you have a good rest." Santana mumbled something as Dave exited the room quietly. Sensing the close was clear, she shot up off her bed and towards the mirror.

Doing her hair and makeup and once over, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, opening it slowly. Doing a sneaky one two look across the private floor she closed her door and briskly walked down the hall: Room 1207.

Knocking three times she nervously shook her legs whilst doing a quick glance over to her room again. (You never know when Dave pops up.)

The door slowly opened and she was pushed inside and onto the bed, giggling to herself she propped herself up with one elbow and met the gaze of a familiar blonde…

"Where have you been?" she was stern and playful. Fierce blue eyes meeting mocha ones.

"Stealing my lyrics now, Pierce?" Santana shot back and arched her eyebrow, stroking the silk sheets up and down on the bed beside her.

"Two weeks ago, you gave me the best lapdance of my life. Now it's time to return the favour…" the blonde stalked over to the bed and straddled Santana.

"On second thoughts, lapdance later; clothes off now!"

* * *

"Is it ready yet San?" Brittany called from the bedroom.

"Yeah! Bubbles and everything! Get yo' fine ass in here Britt!" the Brunette played back. Running her hands through the hot water of the large tub, adding more bubbles to places that were lacking.

She carefully undressed and lowered her body into the water, it was hot but bearable and the bubbles were perfect. Perfect for Brittany.

The blonde entered the bathroom shyly, gazing at the Latina who couldn't look any snugger. She was only wearing pants, and they easily slid down her legs as she stepped out of them. Lowering herself carefully onto Santana, she was met with the Latina's arms embracing her into a tight hold. Sighing, she let herself mould back into her. Santana kissed her neck sweetly as she grabbed the cloth to wash over Brittany's arms.

After romantically washing eachother, which should have took 20 minutes – but ended up taking 40 due to numerous sweet lady kisses, they were both back to their original position in the tub, bathing in comfortable silence.

"I don't normally do this you know…" Santana said wearily, her voice small as she broke the silence.

"Do what baby? Bathe with someone?" the blonde answered back playfully, she knew Santana didn't mean that exactly but she wanted her to feel comfortable. She squeezed Santana's hand.

"Well…no not really" The Latina chuckled nervously. "But… I've never… _**liked **_someone this much before. This early on as well, it's exciting but kinda scary at the same time if that makes sense?"

"It makes perfect sense San, and honestly – I haven't either. And I'm _**excited**_ about this. You know, I'm not out to break anyone's heart here…" the blonde turned to look at Santana, leaning in and kissing her softly.

"You know, when you kiss me like that I lose my trail of thought massively." She nuzzled her nose against the blondes. "And babe, I know. Me neither. I like you. You like me. Let's just go for this thing – whatever it is. I'm not scared of you or this relationship…"

"Then what are you scared of San?"

The Latina thought for a moment, unsure of whether to tell the truth or not. She looked back up at Brittany's face and knew she had to be honest…

"_**Hollywood.**_"

"San, we'll figure something out. I want to figure something out. You can't let your career control your life babe, sometimes you got to _**fight **_it you know? And I'll fight it with you." Brittany picked up Santana's hand and gently kissed it. "We've done pretty well this past week if you ask me! Now come on, let's get dried…put them furry dressing gowns on that are hanging on that funky door and watch a dvd!" she kissed Santana again, who was now convinced that Brittany Pierce was undoubtedly the _**one**_.

Brittany decided to pick 'Titanic' as the movie choice for the night, much to Santana's disapproval. She claimed she hated 'sappy, depressing movies' but was quickly shut up when Brittany had mentioned a few she'd starred in herself. Truth is, Santana felt so passionate towards the love story of Titanic, she both hated and loved how the movie ended.

Both were wrapped up in the white dressing gowns in a cute spooning position with Santana behind, staring intensely at the sad scenes that played before them.

Sniffling light the blonde turned slightly towards Santana, managing to keep her eyes fixated on the screen. "I just don't get it. Why would Jack let Rose get on the boat? Knowing he'd never see her again? Knowing he'd die? It just…ugh…it baffles me. Who wrote this shit?"

Santana laughed and lifted up kissing the blondes arm.

"It's not funny San! It's heart breaking! I just don't understand why he'd do that!" Brittany was shut up with Santana's plump lips caressing her own, it was slow and passionate. The brunette pulled back and kissed down Brittany's neck before looking back up to the blonde.

"Had to do anything to stop you from crying Britt." She smiled bashfully as Brittany's eyes widened with adoration. "And, it was his only choice. He loved her, and for that reason he knew he couldn't bear to see her die. So he did what hurt the most and let her go, he let her get on the boat. Because it was best for her and it was to save her. It is heart breaking… I'd hate to be in that situation the poor guy!"

"You love this film don't you?" Brittany smiled as she flipped them over, inches between their faces.

"Don't you dare tell anyone!"

* * *

My eyes averted from my hands as I started to crumble under the tense silence of Finn Hudson's office. I had just proposed my plan of having a month off, he still hadn't turned around in his chair. I was about to speak up, technically I could do as I please but this is standard procedure when you're under a strict contract. I sighed heavily and looked around bored as he coughed suddenly, and swung his chair around.

"Sorry, I was just trying to comprehend your _**insane **_proposition then. So, you started filming 2 months ago Santana, and now you want time off?" Finn looked as if he found me highly amusing, but I knew inside he was raging.

"Look Orca, I'm not dealing with your managerial crap now. I need a couple weeks off to recuperate. Lionsgate won't mind, I've already spoke to Spielberg. I'm just letting you know. I'll write some music, if that makes you happy. But understand I'm not quitting the film. So don't cry." I tried to be as strong as possible. Finn's face dropped as he looked shocked towards me, his eyes narrowing.

Smirking, he folded his hands in his laps and rested his feet on his desk. "Tell me Santana, since when do you talk to _**me **_like that?"

I smirked as I stood up and strolled over to his desk, folding my arms in front me. "Well, Finn. Probably since I'm gunna earn a mere 80 million dollars this year, what about you? Oh wait; you live off 20% of _**my **_earnings. So do the math wise guy, and don't forget your daddy is the boss around here _**not **_you. Now, may I take my leave? I have places to be, people to see… A break that has my name written all over it…"

He leant back before looking me up and down, flicking his hands at me to go away. I smiled sarcastically as I picked my bag up and headed towards the door, admiring my Album plaques decorated along his corridor.

"I'm curious though Santana, this wouldn't have something to do with Brittany Pierce would it?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around quickly, he stood up now, making his way towards me.

"It is? Oh, Santana. I told you not to get involved with your stupid flings!" I scowled as he stepped towards me but he lifted his finger up indicating he was definitely not done. "Do you realise how hard it is to cover up this whole _**gay **_thing? You do realise if you're caught it'll not only end your career but Blaine's as well?" I looked down and bit my tongue, Finn Hudson was conniving. Everyone knew this, I knew this. I tried not to listen. "And, what about your poor mother, what would she think?" his hand caressed my cheek as I slapped it away harshly.

"Don't you ever bring her into this Hudson!" I seethed as he took a step back, knowing he's breaking me… and loving it. Control is what he needs. "I'm not going to _**destroy **_mine or Blaine's career ok? We've worked too hard for it. Plus, you know Quinn has the press covered!"

He smirked again and stepped back to me. "The press _**believe **_the whole you and Brittany are 'best friends' thing but I don't think you _**realise **_Santana: one look, one touch…. even one word out of place in public and the façade will die off. Before you know it, rumours escalate. Even _rumours _alone taint your reputation. All for a bit of lady fucking, I swear how could you be so selfish? If that's all you need I can hire I girl to come with you everywhere and have her pass of as your personal trainer or something. You're playing with fire running around with that air head."

I couldn't stop the anger now.

I stared at him hard, completely gob smacked to what I just heard. I pushed him harder and he stumbled far back. "I KNOW WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES ARE FINN! Don't you realise I think about it _**EVERYDAY**_! My life is just one big fucking act! Why do you think I'm so good in movies, huh? Lots of practice!" I push him again and again and he grabs my hands as we struggle. I break apart and take a sharp breath – I didn't even realise I was crying. "I don't want some _**whore**_ Finn! Brittany's _**more **_than what you think she is. _**I got this**_. I've got it under control. And don't you ever fucking dare speak about her like that _**again**_!"

He stepped back and eye me curiously before his face made a shocked expression. "You're… you're in love with her, aren't you?"

I said nothing and placed the straps of my bag on my shoulder, turning to leave again. "Goodbye, Finn."

I heard him laughing hysterically as I made my way down the long corridor again, I couldn't wait to be out of this damn office, out of his presence.

"Oh Santana this is GOLD!" He shouted and laughed at the same time. "Wait up a second!" I stopped again, my fists clenched as my back was towards him; I could hear his half jogged footsteps.

"Not only will you ruin _**your **_life. But you will completely _**obliterate **_hers."

He laughed harder and I didn't understand. "Don't you get it? Do you even realise? You think about this _**everyday **_yet you've missed out the most _**important **_factor. Her primary market audience is young teens and _**kids**_, Santana! What parent in America will let their kids watch interviews of their favourite artist gush about how much she appreciates the female form? Or let them listen to songs about her _**love **_for her _**girlfriend**_? And BEST of all… who would want to support an artist who has _**lied **_to her fans about her sexuality? Who has been with her _**best friend **_in secrecy all this time? Oh, quite the scandal don't you think? Congratulations Santana, you've dug a grave for this girl."

My thoughts stopped. I didn't even know what to say. Finn's words played in my mind over and over. What have I done? He was right, I never even thought about this… I was too busy… being… selfish? I don't know anymore. I love her. That's all I know. But I didn't think about this? Would this be my effect on her?

Finn must have noticed my thinking and placed his hand on my back, I squirmed at the touch but I didn't have the energy to shrug it off. Guiding me towards the door, he turned me so I was facing him.

"I know I am harsh with you Santana, but I'm doing it for your best interest, believe me. You think you got it covered, you haven't. Even if you manage to succeed with this whole façade with Brittany… it won't last long. She's gunna get so much bigger and so are you. You'll spend more time apart. Even if you quit the acting for a while, she'll tour. It'll be constant pushing and pulling. _**I've seen it before. **_She'll grow to resent you. Because if you carry on with this you'll have to make a choice, and that's not fair on her is it? She's 19 years old Santana, she's barely lived. I know you're only 25 but that is a lot of growth. You'll both be holding eachother back." I cried harder at the realisation as I stepped out the threshold of the door.

"You said a month, but I want to see you in 2 weeks, let you regain perspective on this situation before it gets way out of control for everyone." He smiled as he wiped my cheek. I fucking hated him.

I looked at Finn again. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to kill him even. But why did I feel so guilty? I couldn't get any words out as I composed myself in front of him. With one last look, I turned and made my way to the elevator of Hudson Records. I looked at my blackberry for distraction and seen 2 messages.

_**From: Quinn Fabray**_

_**Flight to LDN leaves at 5pm NY time, meet you on the plane… you know the seats ;) Hope the meeting with the man giant went well. All the women who independent! X**_

_**From: Britt 3**_

_**Baby! Can't wait to see you today! I know you'll be jetlag so I've ordered all your favourite food and drink and there will definitely be a bubble bath involved! I'm at the Mayfair hotel in London, penthouse suite (u kno how I do) text me when you land. I love you xxxxxx**_

My heart dropped at the text from her. Every time I thought of her my entire body was washed over with the feeling of complete love and complete guilt.

The unstoppable force meets the immovable object.

I know why I feel guilty now, and the reason makes me hate myself.

_**Maybe Finn was right.**_

* * *

_**Heathrow Airport, London.**_

I told Quinn about what happened with Finn. To my surprise, she didn't say anything. I knew it was hard for her because I think she too agreed with Finn. I threw up a couple of times in the bathroom on the aircraft. The more I thought about it the more nauseous I felt. I knew I'd have to get my shit together because I'd be seeing Brittany in an hour or so. I've got this time off to be with her. What Finn said is irrelevant when it comes to our relationship. I just need to forget for a while. 2 weeks. I've got 2 weeks to think of a plan to get Finn off my back.

"Hey San, you zoned out there for a second. We land in 10. There will be paps there so get your straight game on." Quinn smiled sadly at me; I sat up and nodded, buckling my seatbelt in.

"Thanks Q."

"So… are you gunna tell her?" She'd been waiting a while to ask me. I could tell. Quinn analyses everything, so she must have been thinking about what I had said for most of the flight.

"I don't know Quinn. I don't want to but I, I just keep thinking about it. The more I do the more I _**believe **_it. How could I betray her like that? I can't tell her straight away, I mean she's been waiting for this… it isn't fair to ruin it now for her." I sat back and closed my eyes. I knew, as soon as I see her… the words won't stop pouring out… every doubt will be voiced.

"San, whether you tell her today, tomorrow, next week or next month its gunna be hard for her. I can't honestly say I'd know what to so in your position because it is _**shitty **_but I know one thing: this girl makes you _**so **_happy. That's enough for any lifetime." I stared at Quinn as I took in her words, she was more than right. Brittany is the best thing that's ever happened to me. It just feels like, in order for me to be happy I'll end up destroying her career, is that me being selfish?

Have I always been selfish, throughout this relationship?

_**Doubt.**_

"Here we are! Oh look, a sea full of sharks awaits us…" I look out the window to see at least 30 paparazzi outside, how do these guys even get word of where I'm heading so quickly?

"Santana, you're bags are being taken over to the hotel now and we just need to get you through customs and we're free to go. Your car is unfortunately behind the mob of paps so I'll get you through as quick as possible." Dave chirped as he handed me my handbag and sunglasses.

"Thanks Dave. Ready Q?" she nodded as I placed on my sunglasses and headed down the aisle.

Its time to be superstar Santana Lopez.

I put on my Hollywood smile as strode in confidence out of the plane, waving to the cameras and posing for a few. _**Without a care in the world. **_

As I said to Finn: good practice.

Dave walked ahead of me as we pushed our way through the crowd; Quinn was behind with two of my other bodyguards. The Press pushed in, getting as many shots of me as possible, inching to get a question in.

"Santana! Santana! What can you say on the rumours of your engagement to Blaine Anderson?"

I cringed inside, but turned to smile at the smaller man with the camera. "We're very much in love, but that should be on the cards soon I hope!" the mob frenzies more at this new piece of information.

"We hear your meeting your best friend Brittany Pierce here in the UK! What does the trip have in store for you ladies? Plenty of girl time?"

_**Girl time is definitely on the cards Mr. **_"Oh you know, I'm gunna catch a few of her shows. Write some music together… gush over men…the usual. I've missed my bestie."

"When is your new album out Santana and what's it called?"

"Should be out around March, so quite a while from now, I'm just writing at the moment. I have a few ideas on the name but nothing certain yet. Anyway, good bye guys, I'm off now!" I got into the Jag as quickly as possible, turning away from the flashing lights at the window, Dave sped off towards another section of the airport. The act was more exhausting today.

* * *

_**Mayfair Hotel, London. *Brittany POV***_

I called you as soon as I knew you were at Heathrow Airport. You told me the meeting went fine and you couldn't wait to see me. I was happy, but you sounded so unusually sad. I supposed you must be tired and jetlag. My heart swells at the thought of you travelling here there and everywhere for me, you're so selfless and beautiful…I don't even think you know it.

That's why I can't wait for you to get here because I'm gunna show you how much you mean to me, and how much a appreciate you.

I'm running your bubble bath with your favourite coconut gel. I take it with me when I tour because when I bathe in it I always think of you. I can't stop smiling right now because your mine for a month.

I heard the door shut and hadn't even realised you'd be here by now. I shut the tap off and ran out the bathroom. I saw you placing your bags on the couch and taking off your favourite Burberry mac. You looked smart today, white blouse with a beige pencil skirt with your hair up in a high ponytail. I giggled when I saw you still had your sunglasses on and you looked up and me, half smiling as I pointed to your eyes. You now realised and took them off, throwing them on the couch with your stuff. I ran over to you and jumped in your arms, kissing you desperately. You pulled away sooner than usual, but brought me in for an amorous hug that made my body melt.

"I missed you San."

"I missed you too Britt." You kissed the inside of my neck and squeezed me harder. I could honestly stay like this forever.

"I've run you a bubble bath babe, I'll order food while you get in." I pull back and kiss your lips chastely. You smile, but it isn't all there.

"Thank you, I'll… I'll just unpack." You pull away quickly and head over to your case. Something's wrong. It must have been today.

"San? I know something is wrong. And if you think you're gunna get away with lying to me and pretending nothing's the matter you've got another thing coming." I make my way over to the couch and sit down. I have to be this way with you; I have to break those walls when you don't pull them down yourself.

You turn around and I can see the tears in your eyes. You smile at me with adoration this time and I smile back knowingly. I give you a moment. "You really need to stop being so sweet to me, Britt." You laugh dryly as you come sit next to me, I furrow my brow. Why were you saying that? Were you joking?

"Why? Santana you look really upset? Have I done something? Has Finn said something?" I was worried now. I held your hands in mine and you looked down at them, a few tears slipping from your eyes as you looked back up to my face.

"Because it just… makes saying this _**harder.**_" You sniffle, smiling again back at me. I etch forward, gesturing for you to say what's on your mind. I close my eyes and my body Is over come with dread now… saying _what _exactly?

"Britt, baby…you haven't done anything ok? I promise. You… you are fucking perfect, you know that?" you breathe out as you squeeze my hands and nod towards me. You're the perfect one Santana, not me. "I lied about what I said earlier… about the meeting… I mean, I can have the time off it's just… things were said… and …. And now I don't know what to do Britt because I'm _**so **_torn." You looked it. Tears were forming in your eyes and I knew this day wasn't going to end well. I sat closer to you and kissed your lips, this made your breath hitch and you sighed, taking one hand from mine and wiping your eyes.

"Just tell me San."

You stood up now and paced in front of me. You do this when you're nervous; I look down and let you find your words. I let you bring your walls down.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are. And I've been _**so **_happy since I met you because it feels I can finally be the real me. I found something _**real**_ in my world – my world of… of fake! Fake love, fake boyfriends… a company who cares more about the money I make than the pain I feel. And you… you just waltz into my life and it's like nothing else even matters anymore. My job, everything I've worked for is nothing compared to you." You talk animatedly, like everything you've ever thought is spilling out right now.

I'm just waiting for the 'but'.

"But, it's made me selfish Britt. I've realised that today." _**No. No Santana! **_I shake my head quickly as I open my mouth to speak, but you cut me off unknowingly. "I thought we had this… façade _**covered. **_I thought we could do this… and we can… but, it won't work Britt. We… we can't _**hide **_forever. We can't sneak around in the longevity of our careers…"

I can feel the tears now as I desperately try to change your mind. "No Santana it can work! We don't have to hide! I don't care about anything but _**you!**_ We can come out! I'm sure people will support us… I'm sure we c-"

"People would support us Britt..." You kneel down and rest your hands on my knees; I immediately hold them as I look into your big pleading eyes. I've never seen you look so sad.

"… But a lot of people would be _**outraged. **_We've lied for so long. I've lied… you've lied. To fans and people that support us. I can't let you take that risk. I'd never forgive myself. You're 19 years old B, you've got so much _**growth **_to go through and I'm just gunna destroy it Britt. I am. You think I'm all you want but… I'm not."

"We lied because we love eachother San! They will understand! It's not just some _**fling. **_It's real like you said! We can make this work! I don't _**need **_this life Santana. I need and want you, just you. I don't have to tour the world every year. You said you would _**fight **_for us? I don't understand." My whole body slumped. It felt like every bone in me was broken as my heart flipped.

"You'll end up resenting me Britt. Because this will affect you, and everything around you – your job, sales, commercial deals you name it." You let go of my hands as you got to your feet again, my whole body shook… you'd given up.

"Your fans are kids B, their parents may have issues. You know what America is like; same sex marriage isn't even available in every state. As bad as it sounds… they will love you more if you're with a man, Britt. Being with me, it'll destroy your career. I can't do that. Not this early on." Your voice broke as you paced again. I cried silently. I couldn't look at you.

"How do you have the right to tell me how _**I feel **_Santana!" I stood up now. I'm not letting you go without a fight. "If you leave now, I will _**NEVER **_forgive you!"

You whip your head around, eyes feel with tears as your voice appears small. "For saving your career?"

"NO FOR MAKING ME LOVE YOU!" I screamed as my body felt like collapsing. I ran my hands through my hair as I heard you sob.

"Britt… I…" your words died off as you wiped your tears again. Why are you SO selfless Santana, you think you're helping me but you're breaking my heart. We both stand in silence as we try to gain our energy. I've never felt so much pain. I just don't understand.

"I don't understand why you're doing this Santana? Are you leaving me? Explain please. Explain why." I almost whispered as my voice was hurt and hoarse from crying. You stood over and picked up your coat, sniffling and putting it on as you looked up at me – looking as broken as I felt.

"I'm making you get on the boat." You looked up at me, determined but hurt.

"What? I don't under…" Then suddenly I remembered our conversation in the hotel. No Santana. Don't do this.

"Like Jack did, I'm making you get on the boat because staying with me will destroy you Britt. I have to leave. I have to…. God! I love you so much but we have to do this. It won't work. I'm sorry if I've made you believe otherwise I just… I have to go." You let a tear run down your face and as quickly as you came in I watched you run out of the penthouse and It felt like every bone in my body had broke.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

**Angsty chapter sorry guys! Feels though, many feels. **

**So sorry for the long update – my old laptop died on me so I'm with a trusty netbook. **

**Song for this Chapter:**

**Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson…**

**Hints for next chapter:**

_**Will Rose get on the boat? ;)**_

_**PS FINN IS AN ASSHOLE**_


End file.
